


Too Late (Different povs story)

by Pearl_Chan_Peer



Series: The Hunger Games But It's Mobile Legends [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Chan_Peer/pseuds/Pearl_Chan_Peer
Summary: 3 stories told about The 50th Annual Hunger GamesStory 1:Where Ling volunteered to protect Zilong but in the end, he was still too late. (Ling Pov)Story 2:Where Alucard and Granger knows that they will be the final two, but there can only be one winner (Granger Pov)Story 3:Where Hayabusa has to choose for his own life or for Kagura's (Hayabusa Pov)
Relationships: Alucard & Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard & Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Alucard/Ruby (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Hanabi/Hayabusa (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Hayabusa/Kagura (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Wanwan (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Wanwan/Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: The Hunger Games But It's Mobile Legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Ling

**Author's Note:**

> So basically every chapter is told from a different hero.
> 
> Hii I love angst  
> Also, this doesn't intervene with the other thg story.  
> 

Ling never thought in his entire life that he would ever volunteer in the hunger games. He was talented though and people often say that with his skill he easily could be the winner and get lots of money. But he never really cared, sure he knows he has a talent with weapons. But he doesn't want to use that to kill other children, why would he want that? But here he was on the plate and 30 seconds till the games begin. People thought that just because he was from district 4, a career district, he volunteered so he could be the winner and that couldn't be further from the truth. The real reason he was here, the place he hated the most mind you, was to protect his best and closest friend Zilong.

This year was a special hunger games because it was the 50th anniversary, quartal special hunger games with a rule that there will be twice so many tributes. So that means 2 boys and 2 girls from each district. And Zilong volunteered for a young boy who looked like he was going faint and cry the moment he was reaped. Zilong the good guy he is, couldn't help but feel empathy and so he volunteered to save him, a boy he didn't know. And before Zilong reached the podium, Ling volunteered as well because no way he would let the only person he has left in his life, go alone into the hunger games?! Especially now because there are twice so many tributes. He saw how perplexed and shocked Zilong looked, but he ignored it. And besides, he saved Ling when they were younger, he is also returning his debt finally.

They had a fight afterward because Zilong knows how much Ling hated the games and killing innocent children, he didn't want that for him. Ling was just pissed at him for trying to save someone else life instead of his own. And for the first time, the fight lasted longer than normal. They were both just hurt because they know one of them is not gonna make it or even both of them. But in the end, Ling couldn't stay mad at him, so he put his ego away and started to apologize in his own way.

The days after went by in a rush and before they both could fully process what was happening was it the day of the games. They agreed to join the career pact with the two girls from his district Freya and Wanwan. But it was very tense because the career pact consists of 12 people now, sure they would kill more people together. But districts 1 and 2 are very skilled and that is going to cause problems, because how can Zilong win against them? And Ling doesn't really want to kill, but if he has too, he will do it. The games do really change people. But Ling has a plan, he is going to provoke district 1 and 2 tributes to fight each other and when they are at the lowest, Ling will attack. But there are a few flaws in his plan, but he was always a quick thinker. He will find a way out of everything, but that wasn't his main problem. His main problem was actually his district partners, Zilong, Freya and Wanwan.

In the time they spend together for the games, Ling learned that Freya is actually a pretty skilled fighter and is well known as ''The Valkyrie''. She might become a problem for Ling, so he hopes another tribute will take her out.

Wanwan isn't a big problem if she doesn't have her crossbow and daggers. The fact that she is fifteen as well is handy for Ling because he was eighteen and no way a child will take him out. But if she does have her weapons she might be a bigger problem, but the chances were pretty low that those will be in the arena.

And last Zilong will be a problem because even though the kid can fight well, he is too soft to kill anyone and that might become a problem. Sure Ling knows he is very skilled and could take out most of the kids, but in times when he needs help -not that that would happen- what then? Can he relly on Zilong or not? But Ling plans on dying anyways so Zilong can win, but he wants to end up with him in the final two. He can't end up dying earlier because that won't guarantee Zilong will win.

District 1 tributes are gonna be annoying as well, especially now he finds out that they have a couple. The couple was Lancelot Baroque, the older brother of Guinevere Baroque and a skilled assassin as well, and Odette Regina, Ling doesn't really know what she does. For some reason, she always carries a sword, but she can't use it. Ling does know that she is a softie, like Zilong because same as he, she volunteered for a young girl as well. Gusion and Guinevere are gonna be annoying, Ling already knows. Gusion Paxley is a pretty skilled assassin as well and Guinevere is a good fighter. To be honest Ling kinda thinks that maybe they're a good couple too because they surely flirt and act like it a lot. District 1 was all volunteers and the same with district 2. It didn't help that the male tributes and Guinevere all have ten as a training score and Odette an eight. 

District 2 is gonna be a pain in the ass, he already knows it. The two career boys out 2 are called Granger and Alucard, probably the most skilled of all the tributes. Granger and Alucard could both use a lot of weapons, were clever and strong and that irritated Ling. Those two are gonna be a real main in the ass to kill and let's not forget the two girl tributes. One of them is a fourteen-year-old girl called Ruby and she is pretty short for her age. Ling really underestimated her when he first met her because she looks like she can be twelve, but he shouldn't have. Because the girl can fight and is pretty smart and fast. She does use a scythe and those are hard to find, but even then Ruby is good with knives Ling learned. The other girl was Miya, seventeen-year-old who uses a bow and arrow and is skilled as well. But what did Ling expect from District 2 volunteer careers? He heard from 1 that those four are at the top of their training academy and it irked Ling. Especially that Alucard and Granger both have elevens as training score and Miya and Ruby both have tens! 

The competition this year was tough, but that won't stop Ling from his goal; getting Zilong outta here. And besides Freya has ten, Wanwan and Zilong both a nine and Ling himself an eleven out of twelve as well, so the other tributes better watch out.

''And what did you do the whole time?'' asked an irritated young girl from two. Ling turned around and looked unimpressed at Ruby's bloody knives.

''Shouldn't you be killing kids?'' fired he back at her. She just gives him an even more annoyed look, while she walked past him.

''While we were busy killing the other tributes you just sat her?! You're lucky we keep you alive four.'' said she pissed off. Ling said nothing and just looked at her, while Ruby was busy searching for something. It's funny how little the blood bothers her and how she talked about the other tributes. Like killing other children was normal and totally not mentally not okay. 

''Looking for you scythe? Miss Baroque has it if you're wondering.'' said Ling after a while. Ruby stopped with searcing, turned around and nodded slightly appreciated as she walked out of the cornucopia. 

''No thanks?'' asked Ling mocked. Ruby stood still and gave him a grin.

''I'm from two, do you really think I am going to say thanks four?'' said she smirked. Ruby was a confident young girl and just like all careers, she was very bloodthirsty and arrogant. But nonetheless, Ling did tolerant her, she knows when to talk and when to be quite. Unless like the other tributes, she didn't talk much and because Ling likes silence, he tolerant her more than the other careers.

''You're still going to sit here or are you gonna do something?'' asked Ruby frowned. Ling sighed and stood up annoyed.

''It's not like you guys need me.'' said he.

''That's true, but you got an eleven for a reason you know. Is it wrong to expect more?'' And without waiting for his answer she left really this time. Ling waited a bit and looked around for a weapon he could use. His eyes landed on a pretty nice looking sword and without much hesitation he grabbed it. After that, he finally walked out of the cornucopia as well and searched with his eyes the others. But he already heard a to a happy voice calling him.

''Ling! We are here!'' screamed Wanwan from across. The whole career pact stood with each other around a lake, it was good that the cornucopia was right next to it, literally. He ignored all the dead bodies laying around and just focused on Zilongs and Wanwan's grinning faces. He hoped that those smiles will say there forever.

''Finally decided to join us four?'' grinned Alucard. Ling just said nothing and sit right next to Zilong and Wanwan, in the week before the hunger games he grew to like the fifteen-year-old.

''What? Lost your tongue Lingeling~'' said Guinevere in a kinda flirty tone. To be honest, he doesn't understand why they all just call him four the whole time, it was annoying.

''Hey leave him alone! If he doesn't want to talk, then don't force it!'' spoke Zilong suddenly. Ling's head went immediately to him and he just looked in his eyes. He appreciated it, but the kid will just dig a bigger hole for himself.

''Oh my apologies, I'm so sorry four! I will never force you again!'' said Alucard in a fake sincere voice. Most of the other careers laughed and Ling couldn't care less. In the end, they would all die and who would laugh at their dead body? Ling would, hard and loud.

''Does anyone wants food?'' asked Odette suddenly. Lancelot immediately stopped laughing and it was almost like his eyes turned into heart eyes. It was obvious he cared a lot about the girl and Ling knows this will become his disadvantage.

''Nono love keep that for yourself! Did I already told you, you look gorgeous!'' rambled Lancelot. Ling saw how Guinevere looked bothered, Gusion annoyed, Alucard just still grinned like an idiot while Granger had a blank face, Ruby was rolling with her eyes and Miya just continued playing with her arrow. But his fellow district 4 tributes just talked to each other.

'''Please stop brother, I am going to vomit.'' said Guinevere annoyed.

But the couple were too busy with each other that they didn't hear Guinevere. Ling turned away from districts 1 and 2 and joined by Freya, Wanwan and Zilong's conversation.

''And that's why I like cats!'' heard Ling Wanwan saying. 

''That's actually a pretty good reason! But still, dogs are more fun!'' said Zilong. Ling frowned and looked at Freya questionably. She just smiled a little and continued listening, but Ling pulled her away.

''What happened during the bloodbath?'' asked Ling to Freya. 

''Don't worry they didn't kill anyone, sure they saw how districts 1 and 2 slaughter those kids but that's no surprise. Wanwan was taken back as well, but for her age, she took it well. Zilong tried to ignore all the bodies I think and just grabbed a lot of stuff that was laying around.'' said Freya frowned. Ling nodded and let go of her arm and they both walked back to Wanwan and Zilong. 

They continued talking for a while and just sorting their stuff in the cornucopia. Districts 1 and 2 ignored them and Ling was fine with it. But eventually, they came back.

''So four we made a plan to hunt tonight! But don't get too many ideas in your head, you guys will stay here and Odette will watch over you guys. I want to say don't die but that will be a lie, please die but also don't die so we can kill you guys later!"' said Guinevere with fake friendless. She will be the first one he will kill, mark his words. 

''Fine with us.'' was all Freya said. The other careers nodded and packed their bags while Lancelot was being all lovely Dovey with Odette. Odette smiled at them when they left and then focused her attention to the leftovers.

''Hello I am Odette Regina and I know you guys know my name, but I just never got to know you guys. So I thought this will be the perfect opportunity to get to know you better!'' said she with a bright smile. At first, Ling was suspicious of her as well because she is from one. But the longer they talk, the more Ling starts to relax. He is still very on edge because you never know, but he is more comfortable then he was in the whole hunger games.

And she was really harmless, he could tell because he found out that she is really bad at lying. Of course, it could be a trick, but it looked genuinely sincere, so, for now, he won't focus her. But also maybe he would because if she was dead, Lancelot would surely not be a threat anymore. But Ling could also go for his sister Guinevere, but she is a good fighter and she has Gusion and him as a backup as well. But Ling will wait first to see what happens further in the games. 

Through the night they hear a few cannons and then it was midnight. They all stopped talking and looked at the sky when the annual Hunger Games music played. Silently they watched how the pictures of all the deceased tributes were shown in the sky. And when the last picture was shown, Ling could feel eyes on him. He turned around and saw Zilong looking at him. Tight-lipped Ling moved closer to him and they both just stared in the silence. He watched over the girls who felt asleep and sat there in peace.

''Do you think they come back and won't kill us?'' asked Zilong quietly.

''They won't kill us for now.'' answered Ling back. He doesn't want to lie to Zilong, so that's why he told him that the other careers most likely won't kill them yet. 

''They probably want to use that for a big, grand finale.'' murmured Ling. Zilong nodded and then grabs Ling's hand. The other frowned at it but said nothing. Since they were children Zilong was always already a very clingy kid, so this doesn't surprise him. And besides in the middle of the night nobody will see it, it was dark and only the 'stars' lighted up the arena. You could almost think this was just an ordinary day. But when Zilong fell asleep on his shoulder, Ling couldn't help but replay the screams of the dying kids during the bloodbath.

''I will avenge you, don't worry'' whispered Ling to no one in particular. And he will, he will kill the other careers to avenge the kids for their meaningless deaths and to get Zilong outta here. 

All is it the last thing he does.

-And that was chapter 1! Don't worry there will be more because we need more angst ;p-


	2. Hayabusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly got the inspiration to write this again so yeah :p  
> Sorry I totally forgot this site existed during the time where we are in right now.

It wasn't like he hated Kagura, it's more he felt indifferent towards her. If it weren't for the arranged marriage he would be glad to be friends with her because he knows she has a good heart. It's just he can't help but act cold towards the pure-hearted soul, he didn't want to get attached to someone who Hayabusa forcefully has to marry for status. To be honest it rarely happened in his district because they aren't the richest district. But his parents are one of the rare people who got it better than the others with the family of Kagura, so what way to get more status? Let their children marry other rich families and Hayabusa and Kagura happened to be the only children in their family. And not wanting to bother his parents he agreed, but that didn't mean he liked, in fact, he despised it. He wanted to marry someone out of love, not for status, but it's not like he can say anything to change their mind. No matter if he said yes or no he will get forced to do it when both of them reached 18. But there is a flaw in the plan because how can u marry someone when they are about to go in the Hunger Games?

Honestly, Hayabusa always thought that the chances of going to the Hunger Games were small, so he always thought no way that he or anyone he knows would get chosen. But there is a first time for everything because Kagura was chosen with his childhood friend Hanabi. He promised the two girls that if they ever would go, he wouldn't volunteer and Hayabusa always agreed because he doesn't wanna die. But when he saw both of their faces an unfamiliar feeling, a feeling so strong consumed his heart. And before he fully realized what he did, he stood also on the podium. He could see his parents shocked and disbelieving faces, could see the indifferent faces of Kagura's parents and the non-existing faces of Hanabi's parents. It felt weird standing on the podium and seeing everybody so clear, the whole thing didn't process yet. He would go the Hunger Games with his future fiance (although that probably will change soon), his childhood friend, and his enemy. Yes, also his enemy called Hanzo volunteered, and for what reason? Haya didn't know and frankly, he didn't care because his relationship with Hanzo was weird. He doesn't know if Hanzo really hates him or sees him as a competition or is just trying to be edgy. Because when the edgelord was picked he proud and loudly screamed: ''THE STRONGEST NINJA HAS ARRIVED!'' while laughing like a maniac, Haya lowkey cringed. He would fit in well with the careers Haya thought as he just watched Hanzo with an unimpressed face. Kagura just looked at him a bit weird but already accepted his weird personality, while Hanabi just rolled her eyes. The four of them always hanged out with each other because Hanzo always randomly joined and stayed no matter how many times we say he should go away. Kagura always joined as well so she and Hayabusa could 'get to know each other better'. Hanabi always tried to get her to leave but eventually, she got used to her presence and let her stay. Sometimes when Hayabusa looked at Hanzo he did wonder if perhaps he was lonely, but he would never admit it. Maybe it was because of his face that other kids feared him and the fact that the three of them didn't care made him feel better? It's something Haya always wanted to ask but he will never do because that will make it seems like he cared for the maniac a bit. And he didn't is what he always told himself.

But here they are, the four of them sitting by a huge grass field with the grass being 10 times as big as they should be. They claimed it and they will make sure nobody dares to come in, none of them (except Hanzo of course) really had a desire to kill anyone. So if people left them alone they wouldn't do anything. But if they made a step towards their terrarium it will maybe end bloody. So far only one person dared to come in and it didn't end well. Hayabusa trapped traps around the edges of the field so they would know if there were people. The traps weren't deadly, it would honestly only hurt u and leave a trail to know where their whereabouts would be. The plan was that they would only leave a warning to not come back again. But of course, Hanzo did his own thing without telling any of them and just devoured the poor child. They didn't exactly know how he killed the young girl from eleven (nobody knew their name and Kagura was extremely upset that she didn't know), all they really know it was bloody. Hanzo just grinned and said that it made him 'stronger'. Kagura was upset and cried her heart out as she saw the girls picture in the sky from that night. And that's the moment Hayabusa knew that Kagura was way more emotionally damage from all of this than he first thought. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do, try to win for himself, or try to protect the girls and make sure one of them wins?

'' Haya look what I got!'' said a pure-hearted voice interrupting his thoughts. Hayabusa turned around and saw the happy face from Kagura running towards him. In her hand was an umbrella decorated with cherry blossoms, one of her favorite kinds.

'' Look what I got as a sponsor!'' said she with a happy grin.

''An umbrella? What can u possibly do with it?'' said Haya with a quick glance looking at the thing, with one eyebrow raised up.

An offended look spread through the face of Kagura. ''Didn't I told u? I'm good with an umbrella! And this basically represents home.'' Hayabusa frowned when Kagura's faced twitched at the word home but said nothing. He doesn't want to pry into Kagura's private life, but still, he could see her getting uncomfortable every time anyone mentions home or parents. So out due of respect for the white-haired girl he rarely talks about his good life and relationship with his parents. He didn't want her to feel discomfort even though he tries to act all indifferent about her.

'' Ah I see, u gotta prove it to me u know that right?'' he said without looking at her. Her smile returned on her face and she nodded grinning.

'' Of course! U would see how useful I can be. In fact, I am gonna train right now!'' She turned around without waiting for his answer and ran to her place of the field while screaming bye and waving. Hanabi then walked to stand next to him and also watched how Kagura disappeared insight.

''She is way too happy.'' mumbled she. Haya gave her a small glance and then stared at the place Kagura just was. He huffed and shrugged.

''Let her be as happy for how long she can be. She deserves it after what Hanzo did to the little girl.''

''It's just not fitting for the place we are in now. In case u didn't know Hayabusa we are in the Hunger Games. This isn't some game without consequences. Our life is on the line here and I just think she should start opening her eyes and see what's going on. That's what I think Hayabusa.'' spoke Hanabi back in a frustrated voice.

''I disagree, Kagura perfectly knows where we are right now, but she deals with it differently than we do. She tries to spend her time happily because god knows how long she really has. It's like she already gave up on surviving, while we are still trying. I think that's the difference.'' Hayabusa really doesn't know why he defended her and since when he knew her so well, the words just flew out of his mouth.

Hanabi stayed silent and frowned at his words. The two continued to sit in silence and just stared at the sky while it slowly turned from bright blue to a sky filled with different kinds of color, the sun was starting to set. After a while, Hanabi finally spoke up. ''Didn't know ur knew her so well. thought u didn't care about her?'' spoke she softly.

''I always thought that as well. But now I realize if I don't care about her, who will?'' replied Haya. Hanabi frowned and him and tilted her head a bit and her eyes demanded an explanation.

'' It's just I started to notice things, I refused to knowledge before, that's all.'' and with that, he wanted to end this conversation because it felt weird to talk behind Kagura's back.

Hanabi left out an almost unnoticeable laugh and looked at him with weird eyes. ''I guess the games really do change people.''

Hayabusa didn't answer and just continued staring into the distance and didn't look back when Hanabi left to do her own things. This year Hunger Games surely will be interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to kill some people, wait what?  
> Also sorry for the short chapter, I really wanted to write this before I forgot all this inspiration and before I wanna study xd.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically where the heroes are inspired by kinda, not everyone though. But because I thought Clove and Ruby are my favs and they kinda are similar this idea came in my head xD  
> Clove=Ruby  
> Cato=Granger/Alucard  
> Glimmer=Guinevere  
> Marvel= Lancelot/Claude  
> Rue= Wanwan/Kagura (sorta)  
> Katniss= Ling/Freya/Miya (kinda? Idk in my head it makes sense)  
> Peeta= Zilong


End file.
